1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer peripheral device for functioning as a notebook cooling pad, a fan seat, a port, and/or a card reader concurrently, and more particularly, to a combination device whereby a notebook cooling pad can be coupled to or separated from a fan seat, a docking station, and/or a card reading station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the prevalence of computer apparatuses in recent years, the global information explosion is underway. Among the related computer apparatuses, notebook computers are lightweight, compact, high-endurance, and portable. However, given their configurational and structural limitations, notebook computers dissipate heat less efficiently than other information apparatuses, such as personal computers (PC) or servers.
In general, the back of a notebook computer accommodates therein a hard disk drive (HDD), a central processing unit (CPU), and a power supply. Hence, the back of a notebook computer is more likely to generate heat than other portions of the notebook computer. Moreover, a notebook computer in operation is usually placed on a desk with direct contact therebetween. As a result, the maximal heat generating portion of the notebook computer is in direction contact with the desk, thereby accumulating heat.
In attempt to solve the aforesaid problem, the industrial sector puts forth various notebook computer cooling stands that come in different materials but correspond in form and size to a notebook computer. Notebook computers are placed on the notebook computer cooling stands for enhancing heat dissipation. The notebook computer cooling stands are manufactured according to the sizes of intended notebook computers; hence, the area and volume of the notebook computer cooling stands are usually larger than that of the intended notebook computers. Due to their bulkiness and complicated structure, the notebook computer cooling stands thus manufactured have drawbacks, namely low portability, high manufacturing costs, and high selling prices.
In addition, ever-expanding functions of a computer lead to the increasing number of peripheral devices connectable to the computer. Examples of the peripheral devices connectable to a computer are a mouse, input unit, video device, cellular phone, charger, digital camera, card reader, external hard disk drive, output device, and printer. Also, the instances of connection of a host computer and peripheral devices thereof increase with the number of the peripheral devices. Furthermore, to meet the demand for computer data storage, notebook computers often operate in conjunction with flash memory cards which come in various specifications and can be carried with ease; hence, a hub and a card reader are indispensable to a notebook computer and therefore are regarded as notebook accessories. Accordingly, notebook computers are inconvenient to carry, contrary to their outdoor purpose.
In addition, working at a computer keyboard can cause overheated hands, sweaty hands, and torpidity; by contrast, a cooling breeze and a sufficient supply of oxygen are most effective in keeping the hands cool and dry and the mind sharp. To this end, a fan is in place to deliver air to wherever heat dissipation or air supply is required.
In view of the inconvenience in carrying conventional notebook computer cooling stands and the bulkiness thereof, inventors developed simplified notebook cooling pads, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M343192 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/146,157 (patent pending), with a view to overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art. However, the disclosure in the aforesaid patent and patent application do not address the issues regarding indispensable functions, such as an expansion/connection/card-reading all-in-one function, a card reading function, and heat-dissipating air providing function. Hence, the inventor of the present invention endeavors to improve on the prior art and eventually proposed the present invention, entitled “Notebook Cooling Pad, Fan Seat, Docking Station, and/or Card Reading Station Combination Device,” so as to overcome the aforesaid common drawbacks of the conventional related products concurrently and conclusively.